Electrical outlets for powering electrical equipment are installed in electrical boxes within the walls of structures. Electrical outlets typically have a voltage output of 120 volts, for a standard electrical outlet, but can have higher outputs depending upon the output requirement. Such outlets are typically referred to as high voltage outlets. Electrical codes generally require an enclosed box for high voltage outlets. Standard electrical boxes may be any number of gangs, such as single, double, triple, etc. Electrical boxes are configured for installation to a wall stud during construction or remodeling.
Low voltage outlets have become increasingly necessary for installation in wall structures. Low voltage outlets are used for low voltage communication electrical equipment, such as telephone and cable, among others. Electrical codes generally do not require an enclosed receptacle for low voltage outlets.
It has become commonplace to install electrical outlets in close proximity to cable and phone lines, and often at numerous places within a single room. “Smart” homes often utilize equipment or appliances that require access to both a high voltage outlet and a low voltage outlet.